1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crab trap retrieving apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crab cage and pole apparatus wherein the same is arranged for an efficient and effective extraction of a crab cage relative to a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Positioning crab traps within bodies of water effects arduous and awkward retrieval of such crab traps, wherein such crab traps are typically positioned by marker buoys and are withdrawn from a body of water by use of a boat member that is floated relative to the crab trap to permit withdrawal of the crab trap from the body of water. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a convenient and efficient apparatus to permit selective positioning of the crab trap within the body of water and permitting a subsequent removal. Examples of prior art trap apparatus may be exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,645 to Kinser setting forth a trap arrangement that is positioned to a bottom surface of a body of water, with a marker buoy directed upwardly from the trap to indicate its positioning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,182 to Ponzo sets forth a crab trap of detailed construction utilizing a typical marker buoy, in a manner as discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,323 to Morimura sets forth an apparatus wherein various flotation members are arranged for sinking and floating a fish breeding netted tank relative to a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,758 to Ponzo sets forth a further crab trap arrangement, with a typical line directed upwardly through the body of water.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved crab cage and pole apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in extraction and positioning of a crab cage relative to a body of water and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.